Your Nightmares
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Raven has been having nightmares since the mind meld with Robin. Re edited with help.


Your Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

A/N: Takes place after episode 'Haunted'. Thanks for the proof Sara.

The circus was extremely packed tonight. It was the final performance before Haley's Circus was leaving Gotham City. The show was winding down and it was time for the finale. All the lights went out. Then a spotlight came on in the center stage on the ringmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he started "we'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight. Now if you'll all cast your gaze upwards to The Flying Graysons; who will be performing death defying acts without a net."

Everyone looked upward towards the platform that was 50ft. in the air with the acrobats on it. John, Mary, and Richard Grayson stood in the spotlight and waved at the people before beginning. John started out by getting on the trapeze and swinging out. He gained momentum and then did a double flip over to the other trapeze. He sat up on the trapeze and then leaned over backwards hanging by just his legs. Mary was next out. They had done this routine hundreds of times. Mary would swing out to her husband and grab his hands then wait for Richard to swing out and grab her ankles. Mary jumped out to the trapeze. Richard watched as his mother pumped her legs until she gained enough momentum to swing over to his father. As soon as Mary's hands wrapped around her husband's arm the trapeze holding them snapped. Richard and the crowd watched as the Grayson's fell. The pain, loss, and fear in their faces got closer and closer until.

"NO!" Raven screamed as she woke up.

She was sweating and breathing very heavily. It was the same dream or rather nightmare for the past three weeks. Ever since she merged her mind with Robin's to help him overcome Slade's hold upon him she couldn't keep his dreams from tormenting her. Neither meditation nor her tea seemed to dampen these thoughts. She got up and walked over to her window opening it letting the night air cool her. After about ten minutes she became cold and closed the window. She morphed through the floor and into the kitchen. She put on a pot of water to make her some tea then sat down waiting for it to boil. She sensed Robin as he walked in.

"Couldn't sleep again?" she asked.

He just smiled and replied, "I knew you were up, figured you could use some company."

He knew about the dreams she was having because they were recurring for him too. He watched night after night as she woke shaken almost every night for the past couple of weeks. He thought maybe if he talked it over with her things would get better.

"I know about the nightmares Raven."

"What nightmares?" she responded as images of the Grayson's flashed before her eyes.

"Your nightmares, my nightmares you've been having."

He sat on the stool across from her.

"I've been having them again too."

"Again?" she asked as she looked up into his illuminated masked eyes.

He nodded then continued. "I couldn't dream of anything else for almost two months after that night. Then I talked about it to a friend and they stopped. After you entered my mind they started back up."

"I just want to get a good night sleep. It's been so long since I had one."

The water began to boil and she got up and fixed herself a cup of tea before sitting back down. Robin just watched in silence and admired her as she did this. She took a sip of her tea then asked,

"So what's the story? Are those your parents I keep seeing dying?"

"No. They're Nightwing's mother and father. I was at the circus the day it happened. I could see their face as the plummeted. They landed about ten feet from where I was sitting."

Raven listened and drank her tea as Robin retold the story. For her it became a waking nightmare. After Robin finished telling her how he met The Flying Grayson's only minutes before they died and how he figured out Dick was Robin and how he became Robin he confided in her about Annie and how he lost her. They just sat quietly in the dark for about seven minutes before Raven broke the silence.

"So who are you? Under the mask I mean", she asked.

He was shocked and hesitant for a second but he knew he could tell her. He had told her so much already. He slowly removed his mask revealing two cerulean blue eyes to her.

"Tim Drake", he responded as he stuck out his hand introducing himself to his team mate formally.

She was taken aback by this action but shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Raven got up and put her mug and the pot into the sink.

"Thanks for trusting me with this information." She stated before morphing through the ceiling and back to her room.

She lay down and got the best sleep she had gotten in years. Robin just smiled then got up and washed the dishes before heading back to his room and going to sleep.

The End. (Hint, Hint)

My first story. Please review and tell me how crappy it was. That's how I learn. Annie is a girl Tim met in the Batman Gotham Knights series entitled 'Growin Pains'.


End file.
